


of myths and men

by wickedbad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Tolkientober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedbad/pseuds/wickedbad
Summary: "...his virtue was known by many, but his name called by few, and in the Wild he dwelled the most comfortably of all."A very short drabble concerning Aragorn during the days before the War of the Ring.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	of myths and men

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this little drabble is for #tolkientober, and because i want to participate and am not an artist, i decided maybe a little writing was in order. make sure to check out [@hobbitgay](https://twitter.com/hobbitgay?lang=en) on twitter if you're interested in the prompt list! 
> 
> #tolkientober day 1: a favorite character  
> 

Beneath the pale light of the moon lingered Aragorn, and there he stood tall and carried himself as such, for he walked with the footing of legends long since passed — though, most knew not of his titles and the weight which they carried. And, beneath him the earth was hard, the dirt turned barren from passage, and the winds were cold as they swirled about the currents of the night. Though the hour was late, he did not take rest, for his body thirsted for it not, and he found solace in the veil of the twilight. 

And, he had been fresh from the eves of victory, for the forces of Gondor had succeeded in the burning of the ships belonging to the Corsairs of Umbar; there, he had slain many foes of varied strength and stature, one of which being the captain of such rebels, and the Men of his company were eager to deliver him to Minas Tirith thereafter. Though, he did not accept, as he did not hunger for their laurel and decorum; thus, he made toward the east, to sail across the River Anduin, and he did not return to the lands of such Men for many long years. 

For then, his services were rendered complete for the Lords of Rohan and Gondor, and he left after the victory had been his own; though, the ashes of the fires followed him as he carried on toward the east, and the winds whispered to him with daunting spells. Though there was no such foe to be found in the lands which he traveled, he felt the eyes of the Enemy upon him, for each step he took felt more daring than the last. It was why he dwelled in the earthly shadows, to becloud those which he met with false names, and in doing so he had become more myth than Man. Yet, he knew that his patience and servitude were to be rewarded, for he would one day claim that of which was his own, and a shadow he would be no more. 

He traveled for many long hours, then, and thought of his course which had been set toward naught, and the lands of the east had begun to appear before him. Then, those long hours collected amongst themselves and turned to days, and he found that the earth was golden and the air was of honey; it filled his lungs with fresh breath, life anew poured into him, so sweet it was that for the first time in many long months he felt the purest of smiles upon his lips. It settled there a long moment, for quite odd it must have felt, but he welcomed it all the same. For, his thoughts had oft been of war and bloodshed, as well as the will of the Enemy as it longed to spill its malice into all crevices of the earth. Yet, he could now see the glow of the morrow for the beauty that it was, for he had survived another day and had not been hindered by the cruel hand of fate. 

Thus, in that moment of bliss, his thoughts floated, adrift to the lands of his love; and, he thought that he should see her, to make his way into the forests of Lothlόrien where she stayed. For, the ring that he bore of his forefathers, he sought to bequeath it to her — to have her beside him until his days were well spent, and he would die the happiest of all Men, of that he was certain. Though, he knew that his mortal love was not enough, for the kingship which he lacked kept him sundered from such a marriage. 

So, he walked on throughout the golden hours of the morrow, and he thought no more of love. Thus, he carried on through the lands that stretched out ere the endless horizon, and he followed the rushing course of the River Anduin; for, it glistened beneath the cascading sun, and the music of songbirds filled the air. The melodies of the earth followed him as he continued on through the solace of the morning, eager to discover where his course would take him, for he had yet settled in one place for too long; for, his virtue was known by many, but his name called by few, and in the Wild he dwelled the most comfortably of all. 

And, one day, in many long years that had yet come to pass, the people of the earth would come to know him as more than a shadow; and, he would find that his wandering feet could settle in one place until the end of his days. For, in those coming years he would stand before all, mighty and stout, with a crown of silver upon his head, and many would love him and he would fear naught. Though, for now, in the lands of the east, he wandered for many more days through the Wild, and the sun cast down upon him with a golden haze, a Man of kings without his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! i know this was pretty plotless but i love aragorn so much and wanted to write something small for him since i'm working on another fic at the moment too!! thanks again for reading!! :D


End file.
